Phantom's Lair Theater: Opera Populaire
by Phantom Ange
Summary: Sequel to 'Phantom's Lair Theater'. Erik, Ariel and the Phantom's Lair Company go to the Paris Opera House for Jeremy and Darius's wedding. But will Erik and his new family find any peace in the Opera Populaire with the something following them?
1. Snow Angels

**Author's Note: ** I'M BACK! Well you all answered within twenty-four hours of my question about a sequel and I didn't want to disappoint, especially after such enthusiastic responses. So here's the first chapter you've all been waiting for. I couldn't think of a really good title to rival the one for the first story so bear with me on that part. All my creative muses decided to jump ship when it came to the title. :shrugs: Oh well, we'll just have to make due with this one for now.

As for the first chapter, it will be short. A reintroduction to the main couple and one new character. : grins: She very heavily inspired by Susan Kay's take on Erik's childhood. So if you've read her work you'll understand the advanced workings of characters mind. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Snow Angels

The train moved at a comfortable speed, the sleeping passengers never feeling a bump or shake as they passed through new lands without acknowledging it. Outside the passing scenery was one constant factor. The thick layer of snow that covered every house and tree in sight. Even now, at three a.m. the snow still continued to fall in thick snowflakes that rivaled the size of the small child's hand that was pressed flat against the cold glass of the train.

The child was only a year old, but she had bright azure eyes that told more then her small body could at first glance. Intelligence burned in those eyes far stronger then they should have. But the snowflakes still amazed her, captivating her attention while the rest of the world around her slept.

The train passed by a lamppost while traveling through a small town and lit up the child's face, flashing on her dark brown hair that gleamed with red highlights in the bright light. She blinked for a moment and rubbed at her eyes. The light had been so sudden that she saw white spots for a while.

A sound caught the child's attention, enough to even draw her away from the winter wonderland outside. She turned to the two figures sitting beside her on the cushioned bench. A man and woman in their late twenties, sleeping soundly against each other. The woman was nestled against the mans side with her head beneath his chin. The white porcelain of his mask resting atop her red curls and his arm wrapped about her shoulders while the other lay limp at his side. Their faces were peaceful, they trusted each other even in their sleep.

The little girl smiled, they were beautiful. She didn't know why at such a young age, but to her they were as beautiful as butterfly's were to any other child. And she was happy because these two butterfly's were hers.

Mommy and Daddy. By now she new that they loved to hear her say those words. She liked how they smiled whenever she called them that, so she called for them often. Their hugs and kisses never got old, she absorbed them with glee. No child loved their parents more then this year old angel.

A small sound made the little girl jump. A piece of baggage shifting in one of the overhead compartments no doubt. The sound was enough to wake the man and have him stare bleary eyed off into the distance for a moment. He sensed the woman curled up against his chest and rested his mismatched eyes on her with a loving smile. His free hand came up to brush stray curls from her sleeping face. At the same time he seemed to realize that something was missing. He stared at his free arm in amazement and then quickly saw the little child grinning at him.

He chuckled softly as not to wake his sleeping wife and raised a questioning eyebrow at the child. " And what exactly are you doing up little one?" He asked playfully. The melody of his voice still clear, even in the whisper he'd reduced it to. The little girl grinned and easily crawled over to his free side and matched her mothers snuggling position, though her head only reached her fathers waist. She realized how tired she really was when her fathers arm came around her like a warm blanket.

Erik smiled down at the sleepy child. " Sleep now Megan, we'll be in Paris very soon mon petite ange." He said before leaning back and letting sleep claim him once again. Outside the trains window, snow continued to fall as the last wakeful passengers slipped back into unconscious bliss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a really sweet scene I saw the moment I put my mind to writing a sequel. I never could introduce a character very abruptly. So I wanted to make this a sweet picture to build the story on. Don't worry, the story will not be like this all the way through. I just wanted something other then a jump back into the story, that would be like jumping in a freezing cold pool on a scorching summer day. Way to shocking for my taste.

So please review, tell me what you think of little Megan. I love her so much, due to the fact that she's only one she won't be speaking too much. I only want to see through her eyes at some critical parts of the story. I hope you like so far and approve. Love you all.


	2. Our Fears and Doubts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Erik or the Opera Populaire, I do however own everything and everyone else in this story...except for Paris. So don't go stealing.

**Jilly: **I can't wait to have fun with you Jilly, and i'm glad you like the opening.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **You always have to love the child and sleeping couples. :smiles: Its good to see you back and by the way I saw your site and I love the pictures you have on there.

**Melissa Aminta: **Well i'm glad your back for the second one.

**Lioness-Rampant: **Don't worry Darius will show up soon.

**Phantom of Les Miserables: **Well I hope you'll become a constant reader and reviewer. Maybe this will feed everyones need for a new chapter.

**Author's Note: **I am so happy that you all liked my introduction of Megan. She is a very sweet character and though there won't be a big focus on her in this story, Megan will still play a big part.

Just so you guys know the updates will be a minimum of one chapter a week from now on. I have a job now that takes up most of my time and school exams that I have to cram for this next week. So please bear with me and i'll do what I do best and deliver as many chapters as I can. I don't want to get burned out like I did after the first phantom story.

One of the things you have all asked about is the reintroduction of Darius. :laughs: I can't wait to get that sqaundral going again. He's so fun to write for. But for now, sit back and relax. Time for the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise and Shine!

Ariel Destler woke when sunlight from outside filtered in through the open window of the train car. She stretched her arms out to unkink her muscles when she remembered how close she'd been to Erik face the night before. Ariel winced, expecting a pained sound to come from her husband when her arm made contact with his face. But the contact never came.

Ariel felt the absence of warmth next to her and looked to see the bench beside her was empty. No Erik and no Megan. Ariel groaned. "Now where are they. I can't leave those two alone for a second, and this isn't even my country." She said to herself as she stood up to look for her missing family.

Erik and Ariel had reserved an entire train car for the Phantom's Lair Company to stay in during their trip from the cruise ship to Paris. Everyone had dubbed it the 'Phantom Express'. The three married phantom's had almost groaned in unison at the same time when that was announced by the woman of the company. The snow last night had only been a fantastic suprise top off to the trip so far. She smiled when she thought of how the snow had captivated Megan's attention all night, Erik had woken her up early that morning to tell her about their daughters midnight fascination. The smile on his face had been as breathtaking as their daughters.

Ariel shook herself out of her revelry when she came up to one of the other compartments. This was the Carter's compartment. Ariel opened the door and stuck her head in to ask the couple if they'd seen Erik when a blond three year old tackled her to the floor. A brunette girl joined the blond on Ariel's stomach, both sporting childish grins.

" Hello Angelique." Ariel said to the blond with a weak smile, trying to regain her breathe with two toddlers on her stomach wasn't easy. " Hi aunt Ariel." The blond responded with a giggle. Angelique Carter was the perfect replica of her mother. With bouncy blond curls and blue eyes she resembled a porcelain doll. Anthony took the blond off his friend and helped Ariel up.

" I guess your looking for Erik." He said with a bemused smile.

Ariel rolled her eyes as she gathered up her own daughter. " Aren't I always?" She asked and then turned her attention to the girl in her grasp.

" Well at least I found you young lady." She told the brunette toddler and tickled her. Megan giggled at her mother, Ariel lifted Megan in the air high enough for her to touch the ceiling. Ariel smiled before bringing the child back into the safety of her arms.

" Erik wanted some fresh air and he didn't want to wake you. So he asked if we could watch Megan, Angelique was getting fussy without someone to play with anyway." Giselle said. The blond singer grinning as well.

They all knew that Erik never liked to wake Ariel up, it was one his newly acquired and annoying habits. Erik was known for letting the red headed theater owner sleep through an entire rehearsal on a few occasions. Ariel would rant and rave at the phantom while he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and an impish smile on his face.

Ariel growled when she realized that Erik was up to his old tricks.

"Mommy?" Ariel's head came up and she stared into her little girls questioning azure eyes. _Did I really just growl? _She thought to herself before smiling at Megan. She kissed the girls cheek and Megan giggled in response.

" Would you guys mind watching Megan a little longer while I go find Houdini?" She asked the couple. Giselle immediately opened her arms to take Megan and gave Ariel a mock look of annoyance though a grin pulled at her lips.

" Just give me my niece and go." Giselle said, she picked up one of Angelique's stuffed animals and threw it at Ariel to get her moving. Ariel laughed and ducked as more plush toys came flying at her. " All right i'm going." She said in surrender and escaped out of he compartment. Moments later she popped her head back in the door.

" Where exactly do you go on a train to get fresh air?" She asked in bewilderment. In answer Ariel got beaned with a stuffed elephant.

Chapter 3: Unsure

It took her a while but Ariel finally found Erik. He was sitting on the platform outside that connected the two box cars together. His back was turned to the door so all she could see of Erik from the window was his cape snapping in around his crouched form and his hair being ruffled by the wind. The morning sun bounced off the snowy landscape and seem to envelope Erik in a glowing outline.

Ariel smiled at the image he made and pressed her fingers against the windowpane to the trace the outline around him. She stopped and shook her head in an attempt to push her foolishness away for the moment. Something was bothering Erik that much was obvious. He rarely ever sought solitude anymore, when he did it meant he needed time to think.

Usually Ariel allowed her husband the space he occasionally needed. But this was different, this one he couldn't be left alone to face. She had promised to catch him if he ever fell. How could she keep that promise if she couldn't catch him in time?

Ariel opened the door to join him outside and immediately regretted it. The wind that had looked so inviting was icy cold and ran down her spine like someone had stuffed an ice cube down her shirt. Her arms wrapped around her own chest but didn't provide much heat, Ariel lamented the jacket she'd left back in their compartment.

" Good morning Seraph."

Ariel looked at Erik who had turned halfway around to smile at her. His expression got her smiling as well despite the cold.

" How can you stand it out here?" She asked as her teeth started to chatter painfully against her smile. She sat down next to Erik on the platform and continued to shake.

Erik chuckled. " I don't control the weather madame." He answered cheekily. He was awfully playful this morning Ariel thought to herself. " Well why not?" She asked indignantly. " You seem to control everything else around you."

Erik merely raised an eyebrow at her attempts to provoke him. " Flattery will only get you so far Ariel."

Ariel's chattering teeth made themselves known once again as a fresh wind ran down her back. So she forfeited the game and made her new target the preservation of warmth. " Will it at least get me under that cloak of yours?" She asked innocently. Erik seemed to realize for the first time what state he had left his wife in during the little word exchange. She was shaking like a leaf and trying very hard to hide it. He thought she'd been joking before when she commented on the cold.

Erik brought the cloak around Ariel as well and pulled her to the warmth of his own body. Ariel quickly nuzzled herself into her usual position beside him like she had last night. She fit there perfectly like a missing piece to a jigsaw puzzle. Erik had become addicted to the warmth she always gave off and after two years he was still as addicted as he was before.

Erik took her chilled hands and cupped them around his mouth so he could blow into them. Obviously it tickled because Ariel started to laugh, that wonderful fay laugh that he loved so much. Erik stifled the laughter with a kiss, continuing to warm her with his lips. Ariel didn't protest in the least.

Erik's hand brushed the back of Ariel's neck and he could feel the hairs standing on end, more from the cold then his kiss. It was really Ariel's own fault. Erik had warned her that winters in Paris were much colder then in Texas, but she had gone ahead and cut her hair short anyway. Her once long wavy red strands now just touched her shoulders.

Erik often found himself playing with the now unusual length of his wife's hair and she'd constantly bat his hand away and say he was being a nuisance. But Erik found it fascinating how Ariel was always a mystical being to him no matter how she changed herself. With long hair she was always an angel, with this new length she was a nymph. Somehow the mischievousness in her green eyes was more evident now and even the natural blush of her cheeks from the Parisian cold didn't damper her summer glow. She was completely out of place in the winter landscape and yet still eerily apart of its magical charm.

" Its beautiful out here."

Erik blinked for a moment when he heard Ariel speak. He looked at his wife to see her staring off at the barely risen sun as it filtered through the trees they passed. Erik realized he'd let his mind wander and hadn't acknowledged when Ariel had pulled away from their kiss.

He smiled at what she said though and leaned over to place a kiss on her throat. Ariel closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips contrasting with the coolness of his mask slide against her shoulder when he pulled away.

" Thats why you fit here so well mon amie, you compliment the scenery." He said lovingly.

Ariel didn't smile in response, her face was very serious when she spoke. " Erik are you ready for this? I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Are you ready to face that place again?" Her voice was barely a whisper, by all rights the wind should have whisked them away before they reached Erik's ears. But he heard them clearly.

Ariel wished she could take the words back the moment she said them. He'd looked so happy before she had said anything and now his expression was bleak. His pale, mismatched eyes met hers so intensely that she almost shied away. This kind of intensity wasn't unusual between them but it was always suprising. It happened whenever Erik told her something that had a strong significance to it. She wasn't disappointed either.

Erik broke eye contact with her only long enough to take a deep breathe and glance at the scenery before turning back to her.

" Ariel, no matter how much of my life I spend away from that place and no matter how many happy years I build with you and Megan those memories from my past will always haunt me. They'll be with me till the day I die if I never face them." He said, pausing to make sure she understood. " So yes, i'm going to go through with this. But no, i'm not ready for it. I never will be and thats why I can't turn back now. "

Erik smiled and brushed a strand from her face with loving care. " All I need is you and our daughter." He laughed. " And maybe the traveling asylum that we call our friends." Ariel laughed at that, it was true their friends were sometimes very crazy.

They both sobered from their laughter but Erik continued to smile. " Just catch if I fall mon amie, thats all I ask." Ariel kissed her husband in response. That one phrase had been in their vows when they married. To catch each other if they fell, and she would always honor that vow.

Ariel and Erik sat together in the chilly morning as civilization started to go past them little by little. When the first sights of Paris came into view Erik's grip tightened around Ariel ever so slightly.

" Strangely enough, i'm more afraid of the wedding then the Opera House itself." Erik confessed as the train started to slow down.

" Erik, its just a normal wedding." Ariel said reassuringly.

Erik scoffed. " Nothing is normal when Darius Ojeda is concerned."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, i've been slaving over this chapter for three weeks. Its been a pain in the butt and I swear to god that the next chapter will have Darius and Veronica in it. Do you know what got me to finish this chapter? The wonderful Gerard Butler...no not him personally. I bought the movie Attila a week ago and of course Gerry's playing Attila. And just seeing him in a new movie got me writing Erik the way I did in the last story. Its just the way Gerard looks at people when he's acting. He has such expressive and intensive eyes that even while I was watching the movie I felt pinned by his eyes. :laughs: I sound silly but its the truth. The man is such a wonderful and emotional actor and I needed to see him do that to get Erik going again. So if you want to thank anybody for this chapter it would be Gerard Butler.

**Next Chapter: ** Darius uses an unusual method to get the Phantom's Lair Company to the Opera Populaire and Ariel says something that even sends her husbands mind spinning. A bunch of grins in the next chapter so watch out for it.


End file.
